Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Pics Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Kurosaki family.jpg|Ichigo's happy family. Young ichigo.jpg|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki Arisawa. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Yasutora Sado. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo risking his life to protect Sado's coin. Ichigo_&_Chad_meet_Keigo_&_Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo & Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro Isshin_kicks_Ichigo_(ep1).png|Ichigo being kicked by Isshin. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo meets Rukia. Hollow2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Fishbone D. Bleach 1pt5.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power. Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus. Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo cuts of Hexapodus's legs. IchigoVsAcidwire.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki are attacked by the Hollow, Acidwire. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo protects Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. AcidwireTailSlamsIchigo.jpg|Acidwire tail slams Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removes Ichigo’s soul from his body. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ichigo,_Rukia,_Juice_&_Shibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the cursed Parakeet. Ichigo_finds_weakened_Karin.png|Ichigo finds Karin. IchigoEngagesShrieker.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shrieker. Ichigo vs. Shrieker.jpg Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo returns Shrieker's bombs. Ichigo_Kurosaki_and_Soul_Candy.png|Ichigo with a Soul Candy dispenser. Ichigo_asks_Rukia_about_Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia for questioning her. Rukia_Kuchiki_Confronts_Ichigo_Kurosaki_about_his_mother's_death.png|Ichigo being confronted by Rukia. Grand_fisher_attacks_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Grand Fisher. Ichigo_Grand_Fisher_Karin.png|Ichigo vs. Grand Fisher. Grand_Fisher_Stops_Ichigo_Kurosaki_with_image_of_Masaki_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo being stopped by Grand Fisher. Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo stabs and wounds the Grand Fisher. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo injures Grand Fisher. Isshin_&_Ichigo_talk_serious.png|Ichigo and Isshin. IchigoAsksRukiaToLetHimRemainAShingami.jpg|Ichigo asks Rukia to let him remain as a Shinigami. Orihime_Apologizes_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo fends off the Demi-Hollow. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo and Don Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Cannonball to free Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Ichigo and his friends are called before the school principal. MizuiroFirstAppears.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Kon and Rukia. Ichigo_asks_Uryu_to_work_together.png|Ichigo and Uryū Ishida_and_ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Uryū working together Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande. MenosKicksIchigoAway.jpg|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Uryū saves Ichigo by firing his excess energy. Ichigo,_Uryu_and_Mizuiro_having_lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida and Mizuiro having lunch together. Ichigo_finds_Kon_Tied.png|Ichigo finds a taped up Kon. Ichigo_&_Renji_fight.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Renji_Injures_Ichigo_with_Shikai.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji. Ichigo's_sword_is_sliced.png|Ichigo's sword is broken by Byakuya as he tries to finish Renji. Rukia_kicks_Ichigo's_arm_away.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya. Ichigo_throws_Tessai_out_of_bed.png|Ichigo throws Tessai off him. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Urahara holds Benehime over Ichigo. Orihime_&_Ichigo_talk.png|Ichigo and Orihime talk about Rukia's departure. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Muizuro and Keigo Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is... Ururu_Vs_Ichigo.png|Ichigo vs. Ururu UruruDeliversPowerfulKick.jpg|Ururu kicks Ichigo Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG Chain of Fate.PNG|Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ichigo_awakens_in_inner_world.png|Ichigo in his inner world Ichigo_finds_his_powers.png|Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō handle in a box. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft. Ichigo_and_Urahara_clash_swords.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Kisuke Urahara. Zangetsu.PNG|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Urahara's_blood_message_to_Ichigo.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note Isshin_gives_Ichigo_a_protective_charm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin. Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jidanbō Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo attempts to face Gin Ichimaru as Yoruichi berates him. Ganju_Kicks_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku damages her home while injuring Ichigo and Ganju. Sphere Collapses.png|Kidō sphere collapses leaving heroes stranded in mid air. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku Madarame. HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō Yamada hostage. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo gives out to Ganju for bringing Hanatarō with him. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo facing off Renji. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo vs. Renji. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo Can't stop Renji's attack with his Shikai. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo gets back up after Zabimaru's attack, more determined. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo fighting Renji in their second battle. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo rediscovers his resolve against Renji. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo being healed by Hanatarō ThroughSewers.png|Hanataro's path through sewers. InSewers.png|Hanataro takes them through sewers and tells them of Rukia. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Ichigo stabbed through his Zanpakutō by Kenpachi. Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo vs. Kenpachi: final blow. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Ichigo unconscious after fighting Kenpachi. Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Ichigo and Kenpachi lying defeated. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo using Yoruichi's flying device. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Ichigo and Rukia. YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. Zangetsusummonsmanyblades.jpg|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo undergoes Bankai training with Zangetsu. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu. Yoruichitellsichigoabouturahara.jpg|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo arriving to save Rukia from execution. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Sōkyoku execution stand. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo stops Renji's pursuers. Ichigo_defeats_Chojiro_&_Isane.jpg|Ichigo defeats Chōjirō and Isane. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Ichigo challenges Byakuya Ichigo_(184).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki in Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Ep58CutsAllBlades.png|Ichigo deflecting Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|The final fight of Byakuya and Ichigo. ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Hollow Possessed Ichigo attacking Byakuya. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo and Byakuya going for finishing blows. Ichigo_stops_Aizen.jpg|Ichigo stops Aizen's attack on Renji. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his final fight with Byakuya. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Zaraki cuts Ichigo's wooden sword to challenge him. Ichigo_and_and_byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji & Byakuya. Ichigo_asking_for_urahara's_phone.jpg|Ichigo being held back by Jinta, Ururu, Uryū and Renji Ichigo_and_friends_blame_each_other.jpg|Ichigo and friends blame each other. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo and friends, including Mod Souls, search for Bounts and Uryū. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo and company find Kariya Jin's mansion. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo meets Kariya for the first time. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png Ichigo_vs._Dalk.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dalk Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. Ichigo_vs._Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jin Kariya Kariya_and_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Jin Jin_vs_ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Kariya clash powers Ichigo's_Substitute_Shinigami_Badge.png|Ichigo's substitute Shinigami badge. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako attempts to recruit Ichigo. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo vs. Shinji. Shinji_attacks_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fighting Shinji. Karin_Questions_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being questioned by Karin. Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being stopped by Karin. 230px-IchigoAnimeEp113.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Llargo. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo vs. a Hollow. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo saves Sado from Di Roy. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo facing off against Shinji. Hiyori_&_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Hiyori Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The other Visored stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards watch Ichigo train.jpg|Ichigo and the Visored. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi Bleach124.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo faces off against Hollow Ichigo Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo Hiyori and Ichigo training.jpg|Hiyori trains Ichigo. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Grimmjow_-_2nd_Fight.jpg|Ichigo vs. Grimmjow for the second time. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo and Orihime Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo being hit by Misato Ochi. Tatsuki_grabs_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Forest of Menos. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo and the others separate. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dordonii. Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordonii attempts to attack Nel Tu while Ichigo holds her. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra provokes Ichigo into attacking him. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō being used against Ulquiorra. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo with his hand. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow. GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow. Nnoitra attacks Grimmjow.jpg|Ichigo watching as Grimmjow is taken out by Nnoitra. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai grabbed by Nnoitra. Ichigo_vs_Tesla.jpg|Ichigo being beaten by Tesla. KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. Rudobōn_attacking_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Rudobon. IchigoKurosaki_(Vs_Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ulquiorra Ichigo_vs._Ulquiorra_-_Round_2.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Ichigo_and_Ulquiorra_battle.jpg|Ichigo and Ulquiorra Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential_ichigo_profile.jpg|Ichigo attacking. Ulquiorra_Surprises_Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo summons his Hollow mask. Ichigo_Hollow_Mask_Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask on. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo. Greenlight_ichigo.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask facing Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigo_showing_his_defiance.jpg|Ichigo injured Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo brings Rukia away from Yammy. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Close up of Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack by Yammy. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo and Unohana in the Garganta. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen closes the distance. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. IchigoIsWinded.jpg|Ichigo tired while fighting Gin GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo is attacked by Gin's Bankai. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo is knocked into a building by Gin IchigoEngagesGin.jpg|Ichigo vs. Gin Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo training in the Dangai. Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo_Bankai_5.jpg|Ichigo in Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo_215.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going Amagai's side. Amagai_vs._Ichigo_-_Round_1.jpg|Ichigo vs. Amagai IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Ichigo fights Amagai SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage in front of Suì-Fēng SoifonIchigo3.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng Sode_no_Shirayuki_fights_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki Sode_no_Shirayuki_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki Ichigo_Watches_Hitsugaya_fight.png|Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru. Ichigo and others around fire.jpg|Ichigo is confronted with versions of his friends in Isane Kotetsu's dream. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg|Ichigo and the others arrive in Lamp Society in Isane's dream. Ichigo saves Rukia from Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo saves Rukia from the Solamp in Isane's dream. Ichigo3.jpg|Ichigo leaving his body. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg Ichigo talking to Ririn.jpg Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack.jpg Ichigo slashes Aizen.jpg Ichigo arrives in Karakura Town.jpg TensaZangetsu_grabs_Ichigo.jpg Merged_Tensa_Zangetsu_V_Ichigo.png Isshin_Ichigo_Dangai.png Ichigo_vs_fused_Zangetsu.jpg Zangetsu_pulls_Hollow.jpg Ichigo Manga Pics C112_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 112 C124_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 124 C137_cover_Ichigo_Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137 C151_cover_Ichigo_Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 151 C153_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 153 C176_cover_Ichigo_kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176 C217_cover_page_Kurosaki_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217 C289_cover_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 289 C253_cover_Ichigo_&_Nel_Tu.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253 Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo confronts his inner Hollow Fused_Tensa_Zangetsu_and_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo fuse together. Orihime_shields_Ichigo_from_Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his ressereccion form Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo breask free of his inner hollow. Tensa_Zangetsu_Face.png|Tensa Zangetsu Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu attacking Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu and Ichigo on a music cover Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo in Vibes Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo and Rukia in Vibes Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Ichigo poster Ichigo_akamaru_2003_cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki 2003 cover. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. Ichigo_pierced_by_Cero_Oscuro.jpg|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. C183_cover_Ichigo_Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 183 C174_cover_Ichigo_and_renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174 Ichigo_attacks_Yammy.jpg|Ichigo vs. Yammy Ichigo_Jinzen.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. C196_cover_Rukia_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 196 C189_cover_Ichigo_Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida on the cover of Chapter 189 C188_cover_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 188 Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Ichigo's various stages. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. Become_Getsuga.png Ishi.jpg Tensa_impaling_Ichigo.png Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag to him. Isshin out window.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo after being tied up by Ikumi Unagiya. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo trying to use Fullbring. Ichigo Video Clips IchigoRegen.gif|Ichigo's Hollow Form's High Speed Regeneration. Ichigo Movie Pics Ichigo_about_to_perform_kenso.jpg|Ichigo about to perform Konsō. Dark_Rukia_fights_Ichigo_Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia Ichigo_finds_a_way_into_valley_of_screams.jpg|Ichigo enters the Valley of Screams Ichigo_meets_senna_again.jpg|Ichigo sees someone very similar to Senna. Ichigo_ready_for_final_battle.jpg|Ichigo in bankai, Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo_-_Bankai_Movie.jpg|Ichigo in Bankai fighting. Zangetsu Pics Ep230_Zangetsu_Inner_World.png|Zangetsu meeting Ichigo in his Inner World. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo Ichigo_falls_as_Zangetsu_talks.png|Zangetsu talking while falling alongside Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu fights Ichigo Ichigo_v._Zangetsu01.png|Zangetsu vs. Ichigo Zangetsu spirit.jpg|Zangetsu Zangetsu-Ossan.png|Zangetsu Zangetsu_Profile.jpg|Zangetsu Zangetsu_Portrait.jpg|Zangetsu TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu draws out Hollow Ichigo. HollowTensa306.jpg|The merged form of Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged Hollow Ichigo/Tensa Zangetsu battles Ichigo. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg Category:Images